Normal?
by Sunset16
Summary: High school, who knew two words could mean do much? It's a place were you spend half your teenage years,that decides your future, and were teenagers can be teenagers.
1. Expelled

_**Normal?**_

_Chapter 1: Expelled..._

High School. Who knew two words could mean so much? It's a place where you spend half your teenage years, a place that helps determine your future, and a place that teenagers can be teenagers...

East Gotham High

3:15 pm

'_Fight Fight Fight Fight!'_

"This is the last time you take advantage of my friends!" a voice yelled over the chanting crowd.

"Looks like we got ourselves a-"

_Crack!_

The taller of the boys fell flat on his back because of a sharp kick from the other.

"And I thought you were a senior quarterback!"

The boy on the ground jumped to his feet and lunged at the young boy. Avoiding the lunge he jumped over the senior and kicked him in the back sending him into the lockers. He was out.

"What on earth is going on out here?"

The crowed of students quickly dissipated as the teacher walked into the hall.

"Richard Grayson, Principals office NOW!" shrieked the teacher pointing down the hall.

Face still red with anger, Richard followed the teacher, Mrs. Caddie down the hall to the office.

"Sit here," she ordered before walking through the second door.

Richard sat in the chair farthest from the secretary. He continually looked at clock when finally, but unfortunately, Bruce walked in, obviously mad for being pulled out of work. Bruce didn't even so much as glance at him as he walked into the office. Richard stood up and followed suit.

The principal was sitting in his usual place, behind his cherry wood desk with two seats opposite of him. Two occupied by Bruce and Mrs. Caddie, then Richard in the third.

"I'm sorry Mr. Wayne, but this cannot continue. This is the fifth time this month alone he has been sent in here for fighting. We have no choice but to expel him."

Richard winced; he had never told Bruce he had been sent to the office. He could tell he was about to explode, and knew he would when they got home. Bruce closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Richard, get your things," said Bruce as he stood up.

"I'm terribly sorry about this Mr. Wayne, if there's-"

"It's not you or your school, but I have a place in mind that could help Richard with his fighting problem."

**_Author's note:_**

Sorry the chapters are short! I will try to make them longer, but I promise to make it as close to school things as possible! It also might take me a long time to update, cuz School's back in session. Oh Joy!

_Sunset _

Ps(Jesus Loves You!)


	2. Enrollment

_**Normal?**_

_Chapter 2: Enrollment_

"Your sending me where?" asked Richard, his voice starting to rise.

"West Jump City High Boarding School."

"Are you kidding me?"

"You wouldn't be going if you hadn't gotten expelled."

Richard groaned and sat in the chair at the kitchen counter, next to Bruce.

"You will also be staying in the boy's dormitory."

"What?" yelled Richard, "I don't want to stay in some stupid dorm with snobby teenagers!"

Bruce glared at Richard and he slammed his head on the counter top with a growl.

"We will be going to meet the president of the school tomorrow morning, and I want you on your best behavior."

Richard picked up his head and was about to argue when Bruce interrupted him.

"You are going, end of discussion."

Richard rolled his eyes and left the room.

----------------------------------

The next morning

---------------------------------

He glared at himself in the mirror utterly despising the rich, snobby teenager look.

His slightly long raven hair was covering the top half of his ears and his eyebrows, his hazel blue eyes made him look like an innocent child, but his muscular body said otherwise. He wore a pair of freshly ironed khakis, a white button down shirt with the top two unbuttoned, a black sports coat, and a pair of black dress shoes.

"Master Richard, are you ready?" asked the butler sticking his head through the cracked door.

"Ready as I'll ever be, Alfred."

------------------------------------------

It took a good forty minutes for them to arrive at the school.

Richard was slightly surprised; it looked more like a collage campus than a high school.

At least twelve different filled the front of the campus, and were made of a reddish brick that gave the school an expensive look. The gate in front of the school was made of thin spiked black iron bars which connected to a brick wall that surrounded the school. A large black sign was attached to the brick wall facing the drive with the words "West Jump City High Boarding School" in large gold letters, and in smaller letters at the bottom, "Established in 1963" in white letters. On the opposite of the drive was another sign that read "Home of the Jump City Titans" also in gold.

The gates opened and the limo drove through to the building with 'Offices' across the top.

Richard stepped out of the limo and followed Bruce inside.

The floor was made of black marble and the walls were a dark red with a gold border. A dark maple desk stat in the far corner of the room with a college aged girl sitting behind the computer.

"Hello we're here to see Mr. Roth," said Bruce as he approached the desk.

"Ah yes, Mr. Wayne. He's waiting for you now. His office is on the top floor."

"Thank you."

Bruce and Richard went up in the elevator and were greeted automatically in his office.

The office had a wooden floor and dark tan walls. Solid oak bookcases lined one wall filled with books of every size, and a large oak desk sat in front of windows overlooking the campus. The desk contained several stacks of papers, a laptop, a steaming coffee mug, and a golden nameplate that read 'President Trigon Roth'.

"Welcome Mr. Wayne, Richard, have a seat."

The man behind the desk motioned them towards the chairs in front of him. Bruce and Richard complied.

The man behind the desk had white hair pulled back in a low ponytail, reddish skin, dark eyes and he wore a crimson button down shirt and a black tie.

"I've read over your son's school records with great interest, seeing as how he managed to get kicked out of every school in Gotham because of fights, and even kept up with his outstanding grade point average."

The president leaned back in his chair.

"But after much thought I believed it would be good for your son to enroll here,"

"Thanks for the wonderful news."

"But for the best interest for my students, I will have a teacher keep an eye on him at all times, if that's alright with you Mr. Wayne," he asked.

"It's alright with me."

Richard's eyes went wide and he glared at Bruce, who ignored him.

"So would you like a tour of the grounds?"

Richard sighed, "Sure."

Mr. Roth smiled, "Excellent, follow me."

He stood up and walked out the door followed by Bruce and Richard."

As they walked outside the bell rang.

"Over here we have our History building," said the president walking up to one of the larger buildings across the lawn from the office.

As the door opened, Richard saws hundreds of students filling the hall. They were all talking and playing around, walking leisurely towards their next class.

"You have ten minutes to get to each class, and every student has at least one break hour," explained Mr. Roth.

"How many hours are there in a day?" asked Richard.

"Ten."

Richard gapped.

"But the last two hours are either sports or extracurricular activities.

"Great," Richard sighed.

Richard stayed close to Bruce as they walked up the hall.

He got several looks from girls and some strange looks from the guys.

They stopped at classroom 107 and walked in.

"...and if you misbehave one more time, you will be in detention- am I clear Mr. Logan?"

"Yes sir," mumbled a boy with green hair.

"Good, now off to class."

The boy sighed and walked out the door.

"Mr. Wilson."

"Ah, good morning Mr. Roth," said the teacher.

He had dark grey hair-almost a black color- a black eye patch over his right eye; his left eye was a blue-grey. He wore a silver/grey button down shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows showing his muscular arms. His voice was hard and stern, but his voice was smooth and seductive.

"Mr. Wayne, this is Mr. Wilson. He will be Richard's history teacher."

"Nice to meet you," said Bruce shaking his hand.

"Richard, would you please wait outside for a moment?" asked the president.

"Whatever," mumbled Richard walking out the door.

Once Richard shut the door behind him, Mr. Roth began to speak,

"Mr. Wilson will be the teacher to look after Richard while he is on school campus, because he supervises the freshman and sophomore dormitory and he patrols the campus during his free periods."

"I have also never had a student in my detentions more than once," Mr. Wilson added.

"Then it's settled, Mr. Wilson will keep an eye on Richard to keep him from getting into trouble, right?" asked Bruce.

"Precisely," agreed Mr. Roth, "Come, we have the remainder of the campus to visit."


	3. Roommates

_**Normal?**_

_Chapter 3: Roommates_

"Alfred, I can't believe Richard's beginning to get out of hand," said Bruce as he loaded Richard's last bag into the car.

"All teenagers go through a tough time in their life, Richard just happens to have reached his. He has a lot of pride and a short temper, but don't worry he'll come through," Alfred said.

Bruce appeared less worried and closed the trunk. Both men turned towards the door as it opened.

Richard-rather angry- walked down the stairs to the car.

"Ready to go?"

"Whatever," he mumbled slipping into the car.

----------------------------------------

After a very long heated argument, the car pulled up to the front of the freshmen and sophomore's dormitory.

Richard climbed out of the car slamming the door behind him.

With the help of Bruce he got his luggage to the eighth and topmost floor

Knocking on door 827, it was answered seconds later.

The boy had black hair nearly past his ears, dark blue eyes, wore a black t-shirt, and dark blue jeans, and heavy metal music pumped through his i-pod ear pieces.

He moved away from the door and Bruce and Richard walked in.

Bruce set Richard's bags on his bed.

"Send me an e-mail every weekend, alright?"

"I will."

And with that Bruce left.

Richard looked over the other half of the room.

The walls had posters of several bands, the bed sheets were a blood red, the corner desk held a red and black laptop, a silver lamp, and several large books. One was open and a piece of notebook paper and a pen were on top. The waste basket was full of paper and several wads of paper littered the floor around it. The night stand held a digital clock, a lamp, and a single picture frame.

Maybe he was wrong about the students being snobby-

"Let me guess your Richard Grayson, my new _roommate_."

-or not.

"And you're Jake Black."

"My_ friends_ call me X, but _you _can call me Jake."

_'Harsh.'_

"Let's get one thing straight around here kid, my half of the room is off limits got it?"

"As long as you stay off of my half and _don't_ call me kid," Richard answered.

Jake smirked

"Deal."


	4. 1st Class

_**Normal?**_

_Chapter 4: 1st Class_

Richard sighed as he looked over his schedule...

**8:15-9:00 1st- World History **

**9:15-10:00 2nd- Chemistry **

**10:15-11:00 3rd- Geometry **

**11:15-12:00 4th- English **

**1:15-2:00 5th- Literature **

**2:15-3:00 6th- Study Hall **

**3:15-4:00 7th- Computer **

**4:15-5:00 8th- Physical Education **

**6:15-7:00 9th- Break **

**7:15-8:00 10th- Break **

_'Joy, History first,'_ he thought.

He looked at the top of the schedule...

**_Breakfast will be served between 6:30 am and 8:00 am, lunch between 4th and 5th hour, and Supper after 8th hour._**

_**The last two hours are set aside for sports and extracurricular activities.**_

_**You must return to your dorms by 11:00 pm.**_

_**No boys in girl's dorms and no girls in boy's dorms- no exceptions.**_

Richard sighed again as he turned to look at his clock.

-8:15-

"Oh Crap!"

He dashed out the door grabbing his backpack and jacket. He ran down sixteen flights of stairs, out the door, and across the road to the History building. He ran down the hall to room 107 and slipped inside closing the door behind him. There wasn't a teacher in the room-

'_Good_' he thought.

"_Hello Mr. Grayson,"_

Richard froze.

"_So nice of you to join us."_

"I'm sorry I'm late, I was-"

"I don't have time for your petty excuses, see me after class."

Richard rolled his eyes.

Mr. Wilson grabbed his forearm and lifted his chin to look him in the eye.

"In my class, young man, you will answer me with yes sir, or no sir, understand?"

"Yes sir," he grumbled.

"Good, now have a seat."

Richard sat in the only desk available-one in the front of the room.

He sank in the seat and glared at the front board.

"As I was saying," Mr. Wilson slammed a history book on Richard's desk making everyone jump, "turn to page 95."

The class pulled out their books and turned to the correct page.

"All accounts of Caligula agree that he possessed elements of madness, cruelty, viciousness, extravagance, and megalomania," recited Mr. Wilson as he floated around the room.

"_Hey Kia, I know someone like that," _whispered a girl close to Richard gesturing towards Mr. Wilson.

The girls laughed quietly.

"In the first months Caligula's reign was mild and his policies showed some political judgment. Even then, Caligula took much pleasure in attending punishments and executions, and even preferred to have them prolonged. People suspected of disloyalty were executed or driven to suicide..."

"Why do I need to know this?" Richard muttered.

"I don't know, but its super boring," answered a green haired boy on his left, "Have I seen you before?"

"Yeah, when I was getting the tour you were getting in trouble with him," said Richard pointing at Mr. Wilson.

"Yeah, I remember!"

"_Boy's pay attention!"_

"Yes sir."

"You will have a project on Ancient Rome due in 5 days. And it will _not_," he looked over to the girl sitting on Richard's right-she had shoulder length red hair-" include any animals, Kia."

Kia smiled sheepishly and the girl next to her rolled her eyes.

Mr. Wilson walked back to his desk.

"What does he mean by no animals?" Richard asked Gar in a hushed voice.

"We had an open project at the beginning of the year where we had to pick our topic. She brought a monkey that recited the presidents of the United States."

Richard laughed, freezing when a strong hand squeezed his shoulder.

"_Would you care to explain to me what is so funny?_"

"Nothing sir," muttered Richard.

**RING!!!**

All the students gathered their things and began to go to their next class-well, except for Richard.

Mr. Wilson walked to the front of his desk and made Richard look up at him.

"For a new student in his first class, you sure have gotten into a lot of trouble. I would watch it if I were you. Now go to class."

Richard began to walk out the door muttering under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Yes sir," he sighed walking out the door to his next class.


	5. 2nd period

Chemistry…ugh! The class had trouble written all over it.

First he had to find the class-which just happened to be on the other side of the campus, second he was late, and third the teacher was a psycho.

He loathed every second of that class for that reason. The teacher's name was Dr. Light, but he was anything but bright (pun intended. hey! It rhymed!). He was completely obsessed with light and anything involved with it.

"He's hopeless," sighed his lab partner.

The boy had long black hair that brushed his shoulders and had dark eyes. He wore a light blue long sleeved shirt, black jeans, and tennis shoes.

"Definitely," agreed Richard, "by the way, name's Richard."

" Garth, but I'm known by my middle name better, Mike."

"All right boys, why aren't you working on your lab?" asked Dr. Light.

"Because we did this lab yesterday," answered Mike.

"We did?" asked Dr. Light rubbing his head in confusion.

The class rolled their eyes.

"Well, I'd better find another lab…be right back!"

And with that Dr. Light vanished into the closet in the back of the room.

Immediately the class began to buzz.

"Aren't you in my history class?"

Richard turned to a girl sitting across the aisle from him.

She had short reddish blond hair that barely brushed her shoulders and bright blue eyes. She wore a white graphic t-shirt, faded blue jeans, and black converses.

"Yea, you're Kia right?"

"Yep and you're Richard."

"Yea."

"Cool."

"I heard something about you bringing a talking monkey to class?" Richard asked raising an eyebrow.

Kia sighed, "It's a long story."

"_Quit!_"

The three turned to a girl sitting in front of them.

She had long blond hair and fierce blue eyes. She wore a black tank, white skinny leg jeans, and black gladiator sandals.

Her lab partner had his arm around her waist and was whispering in her ear.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled at him

"Jake back off!" ordered Mike.

"What are you going to do about it?" hissed the raven-haired boy. He wore a red graphic t-shirt, black jeans, and tennis shoes.

Mike stood up fist waving threateningly, "You wanna see what I can do?!" he yelled.

"Bring it on!" yelled Jake standing up.

Mike lunged across the lab station tackling Jake to the floor. The girl screamed and jumped out of the way. Fists flew and kicks hit their mark giving bruises and cuts. Students gathered around the fighting pair yelling, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Richard jumped in and tried to pull Mike out of Jake's headlock.

Dr. Light walked out of the closet to see the crowd of students. He dropped the test tubes and beakers and ran to the phone.

"Let go of him Jake!" yelled the girl.

"Only if you give me a little kiss cutie pie," he cooed.

"NEVER!" she yelled.

"Very well," Jake tightened his hold on Mike.

Richard slammed the heel of his foot into the back of Jake's head.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to take me down, kid!"

"Don't call me kid!!"

Richard was about to jump on Jake when the door flew open violently.

Everyone froze.

Mr. Wilson stood in the doorway.

"Jake, Mike, my office NOW!"

Jake released his hold on Mike and they walked out the door.

"Kaitlyn, you too."

The girl sighed and walked out of the room.

Mr. Wilson slammed the door behind them.

"I thought he was just the history teacher," said Richard.

"He's also the principal. They are in BIG trouble!" said Kia as the bell rang.

"Do you know where your next class is?"

"Not really," said Richard with a laugh.

"Come on I'll show you."

The students hurried out the door to their next class followed quickly by Richard and Kia.


End file.
